


HALLOWEEN WITH STARSKY

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Plastic pumpkins, Surprise in the pumpkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Halloween morning with the guys
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 4





	HALLOWEEN WITH STARSKY

They had twenty minutes to get to work.

Hutch sat on the couch, looking at the front page of the newspaper.

Starsky came into the room and sat down beside Hutch with an orange plastic pumpkin-shaped Halloween container on his lap. He nudged Hutch's arm. "Hey, litte boy, don't you want to trick or treat from my pumpkin?"

Without looking up from the paper, Hutch reached out, found the opening of the pumpkin and slid his hand inside.

Realizing that Starsky had cut a hole in the bottom of the pumpkin and shoved his penis through it, Hutch turned and said, "What kind of trick is this?"

"No trick, Hutch. Follow me to the bedroom and I'll show you just what a 'treat' it is."

They were almost two hours late to work that day.

Dobey wasn't sure he believed their excuse of early morning trick or treaters.


End file.
